Just Pull The Trigger, Sakura
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: What if all the pain, regret, sorrow and all that's bad go away? Sakura has her idea. Suicide. This sory is based off of Rihanna's song Russian Roulette. SORRY, I DECIDED TO MAKE IT COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Moona: This story will sad. I cried at the thought. This will be based off the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna, which I don't own.**

**Naruto: This story will be sad?**

**Sakura: Very. It depressed me too.**

**Sasuke: Hn. (aka this will be sad)**

**Moona: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Warning: Contains death, sadness, blood, drama, love, and suicidal attempts. **

_**Extra Warning: If you are very emotional, don't read, or read at your own risk. **_

Sakura's POV

No introduction for you people. Today's the day I die. I can finally die and stop my suffering and pain.

How?

Suicide. You may think I'm crazy…but I have to do this! No one can stop me this time! Not Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, _**no one. **_I can finally be free and happy!

Pain…hurt…sadness…blood…and tears.

The aroma in my room…it's disgusting. Salty, and wet. Absolutely _**disgusting. **_

I must be _**weak. **_If I go so…low…as to kill myself…means I'm _**weak **_and _**desperate. **_So be it, as long as I get to die. I take a deep breath, and take the gun and count to three.

I look back at my life.

_1…_

"_**Sasuke-kun!"**_

_2…_

"_**Naruto…I'm so sorry."**_

_3…_

"_**K-Kaa-san…tou-san…w-what…have y-you d-done!?"**_

I…I can't do it! But…I…I HAVE TO!

"**Don't do it…" **a tiny voice pleads, aka my inner. I ignore it.

I press the gun back to my head, trying to ignore the cold felling of the metal. I take a deep breath. I'm terrified…but I have to do this.

_1…_

"_**I'm so sorry everyone. I'm sorry I don't have the chance to say goodbye. But, I can't think of the value of my life right now!"**_

_2…_

"_**Calm yourself…this is it."**_

_3…_

"**DON'T DO IT!" **_**Too late…**_

_Just pull the trigger!_

_**BANG!**_

And…this is the end of my…aka…Haruno Sakura's life…

Right?

_**Normal POV**_

-5 minutes before the tragic event-

Two men were walking to a friends house. Their names?

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki (sp?) Naruto.

Who's house were they walking to?

Haruno Sakura's.

They had no idea what will happened at that friends house.

Poor guys…

~*!SASUKE'S POV!*~

Naruto and I are walking and talking; mostly him; to Sakura's house.

"Do you think Sakura's okay, teme?" Naruto asks me suddenly.

"Hn. I don't know," I tell him. We finally reach the house and we hear screaming. We burst through the door, and start running to Sakura's room. We open the door a moment late.

**(A/N: Oh my gosh…I'm already crying… =[)**

BANG!

"No! Sakura-chan!" Naruto screams, running to her bloodied form.

"Sakura!" I scream, running towards her also. She smiles. I shake her.

"Don't die on us, Sakura! You can't!" I shout, crying for the first time in years. Naruto starts to cry with me.

"Sasuke…Naruto. I…I-I'm sorry. B-Be happy…p-please. I…c-can f-feel my h-heart…d-dying. I…l-love you g-guys so m-much!" she screams, before closing her emerald green eyes. Our silent pleads grow to screams.

"NO!" Naruto screams, "My sister can't die! Not yet!" I grab Sakura and start to run to the hospital. Her pulse was slowly fading.

"No," Sakura says while I'm running, "Do **not **save me! I don't want to live any longer! It's too hard! I-If I live…kaa-san and tou-san…w-will…kill me. I won't to kill myself!" I gasp.

"You…don't want to live!? Get a grip, Sakura! You," I said, "are NOT the Sakura I know!"

We finally reach the hospital, and everyone gasps. Tsunade runs over and takes Sakura.

"Don't you DARE die on me Sakura!" Tsunade screams, crying.

"No," Sakura starts, "Do YOU DARE save me! Let. Me. Die!" Tsunade gasps.

"Who shot her, Sasuke?" Tsunade asks.

"Herself," I tell her sadly. Sakura then stopped breathing.

"Oh no! Sakura!" Tsunade screams, checking for her pulse. _**NONE.**_

They try to revive her.

_**NO USE.**_

"I'm so, so, sorry, Tsunade-sama. But…Haruno Sakura is now pronounced…_**DEAD.**_"

That made my heart sink…

_**SAKURA!!**_

**Moona: And that was only the prologue. Hey, listen to the song when you read this chapter. It makes it even more sad.**

**Sakura: Because that's what were doing.**

**Sasuke: …**

**Naruto: M-My s-sister…is…DEAD?**

**Moona: Sadly, yes.**

**Moona: Review please…tell me if I should continue.**


	2. A Second Chance

**Moona: I'm back!**

**Sakura: How could you KILL me?!**

**Moona: No worries! You won't be dead for long…**

**Naruto: You just told them what's going to happen!**

**Sasuke: Baka.**

**Moona: -covers mouth- Crap!**

**Hinata: Moona-chan d-doesn't own u-us.**

**Moona: ENJOY!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

What happened? Did I die?

"**No,**" a voice answers.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask.

Suddenly a women in a silky black kimono appeared in front of me. Her eyes were onyx and her hair was long and black.

"I am Sasuke's and Itachi's kaa-san, Uchiha Mikoto," she starts, "I am here to tell you, that you deserve a second chance." I gasp.

"A s-second c-chance? But…w-why?" I ask.

"Because, you deserve _love. _The one thing you never got, Sakura," Mikoto says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. She giggles.

"I should know my future daughter-in-law's name," she says. I gape at her. She waves.

"Wait!" I call, but everything disappears. Suddenly everything is black.

I put my hands out and feel around. It feels like I'm in a box…a…coffin?!

Wait…I hear something…

"Now, will Haruno Sakura's team mates, please put their flowers on the grave," a person says. Tsunade-sama?!

"Sakura…I'll always remember your kind face," a familiar voice says. Kakashi-sensei…

"Sakura-chan…please forgive me for not saving you," I know that voice! It's Naruto!

Silence…

"Sakura…I'm so sorry. I should have protected you from yourself. Another loved one…**gone,**" This only leaves…SASUKE!

What's that smell?

_**Tears…from a loved one…from Sasuke…**_

I gasp. I start to bang on the top of the coffin.

"AH! LET ME OUT! LET. ME. _**OUT**_!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear people gasp.

The top of the coffin doesn't move, so I push it.

It doesn't move.

I punch it with my chakra fused fist.

It FLIES off.

Onyx and blue eyes widen.

Cries of "Sakura" are heard.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cries. I stare at Sasuke and his tear-stricken face. I run over, and hug him. I start to cry.

"I'm so…so…sorry, Sasuke-kun!" I cry out.

"You…you're…alive?" Sasuke asks. I nod.

"I…I…saw you're…kaa-san," I say and Sasuke gasps.

"She…s-she gave me…a **second chance**."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cries, I turn around and tackle him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" I say.

"You're back! It's like you got a second chance!" Naruto exclaims.

"I did," I state. I turn back to Sasuke. He looks at me with his onyx eyes with a mysterious look in them. Is it…love?  
"Sakura…" Sasuke says.

I tackle him in an embrace again, but it's me who's sobbing.

"I shouldn't have done what I did! Mikoto said…I deserve a second chance. I deserve love…but who will love me after what I did?!" I ask.

"Me," Sasuke whispers in my ear.

I gasp and blush.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Most defiantly," he whispers in my ear again.

"Arigato, Sasuke," I whisper in the crook of his neck.

"No, arigato, to you Sakura," he says in my hair.

I smile warmly at him, and he kissed my lips.

Kind of cliché if you ask me, but who cares?

**Moona: End of chapter!**

**Sakura: Too short!**

**Moona: What? I need time to think!**

**Naruto: Sure…**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Mikoto: Review please!**


End file.
